Nasty Little Surprise
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Minerva Mc Gonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for now nearly twenty years, was sitting at her desk, enjoying her morning coffee when the astonishing letter arrived. Will Mc Gonagall be Mc Gonagone ?


Minerva Mc Gonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for now nearly twenty years, was sitting at her desk, enjoying her morning coffee when the astonishing letter arrived.

Even though she was now the headmistress of the school, she was still in charge of the admission letters, a task she had willingly continued after the second wizardry war.

The war had pushed people closer in a way, and a new baby-boom generation was born, causing Hogwarts to host more and more students each year. The month before, she had sent their admission letters to Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, Andrew Thomas, son of Dean Thomas and Susan Bones, and many more War Heroes' kids, such as Kasey Finnigan, Patrick Corner and Rodolphus Longbottom, to name a few.

The ancient transfiguration teacher smiled. She had seen these kids growing, becoming young adults and brave fighters, and now it was time for their own children to start their education in the castle.

Unusually, the initials written on the letter her black owl brought her this morning were ones she didn't know, or at least remembered." J.S. M-P". _Who could that be? One of the Patil sisters married that Mc Laggen boy, if I remember well. Didn't I already send a letter to their daughter last year?_ the old woman asked herself while opening the letter. When she read the full name of the mysterious child, Minerva spit all the coffee she had in her mouth in shock. _Not possible._ "James Scorpius Malfoy-Potter, born on November 3rd 2006".

Of course she knew about Potter and Malfoy, who didn't? She herself had been one of the first to know, since that Quidditch match in their 6th years, where no one could find the two seekers, and captains of the respective Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, and she had been the one finding them in the changing rooms, shakings hands a bit too gently to be just polite. She paused a minute to remember briefly their wedding. The two grooms, handsome as ever in their grey and dark suits, had vowed to love and care for each other till the end of time in front of all their family and friends in Hogwarts itself, the castle having been decorated specially for the event. Minerva herself had been sitting in the front row, between dozens of redheads and a crying-like-a-baby Hagrid; all of whom Harry considered his true family. When she had hugged him and wished him a happy future, the dark haired boy she had known as a one year old baby had simply smiled and answered his future couldn't be brighter with Draco by his side. Malfoy had blushed wild when she had hugged him too, but she couldn't remember having seen him glow with such a force before. And now they had a son. She knew Potter always said he wanted little blond girls and boys with bright green eyes running all around him, but Molly Weasley had told her years ago that his husband was not too keen on passing the name "Malfoy" to the next generation. Apparently, Harry had convinced Draco eleven years ago, and their son was now in age to start his magical education. And she had been so occupied during those years, rebuilding the school and trying to offer a new start to hundreds of traumatised Death Eaters' children that she had missed the news.

It took her a moment to realize that the Potter and the Malfoy line were converging and she would actually be the one getting here the son of Harry Potter and Drago Malfoy, at the same time descendant of James Potter and Sirius Black, probably the worst prankster Hogwarts has homed before Fred and George Weasley.

"NO WAY! It is not happening again ! " barked the Headmistress to nobody in particular as she was alone in her office.

" Now, now Minerva. Why all this shouting ? I nearly blenched" said a calm voice behind her. She turned and faced the portrait of Albus Dumbledore which was hung right over her huge gold armchair.

"You know _perfectly_ why, Albus. First, the four Marauders, then the Weasley twins, the golden trio and now a Potter-Malfoy boy, in the same year of a Weasley girl! And worse, Teddy Lupin is still in the school, together with Victoire Weasley and Reese Jordan! I'm too old to handle them all together"

Next to Dumbledore, Snape snorted. As every Headmaster of Hogwarts, he too had his portrait in the office, much to Minerva's displeasure, the painted Snape being as sarcastic and distateful– if not more – than had been the real one.

Dumbledore smiled genuinely « You'll be fine Minerva. After all, you have succeeded brilliantly during all those years in managing three generations of turbulent kids, and I can't see anyone else managing this fourth one"

Minerva continued to look worried "And which house will he go to?"

"To the one that suits him the most" simply answered the old Headmaster

"I hope for that nasty Potter spawn it's not Slytherin, or he will receive a _warm_ welcome" hissed Snape in a high voice.

Dumbledore looked towards him "Don't forget he is a Malfoy too, Severus. If he belongs to Slytherin like his father, I do expect from you a warm welcome". Snape didn't dare answer anything directly to Dumbledore, but Minerva heard him mutter something about having a word with Draco about his love interests.

She looked up towards the big portrait and sighed « It's a shame you left us too soon to see that Albus" .

The painted Dumbledore smiled, as usual. "I am still here now to see it, am I not? I can't wait to see how the heir of both Potter and Malfoy families look like. After all, you and I were the one pushing Harry on that Malfoy boy, and for once our hints were clear".

Minerva sighed again and returning to her desk, grasped a quill to sign the letter that would allow James Scorpius Malfoy-Potter to enter Hogwarts the following first of September.


End file.
